


No Matter What Happens, I’ll Always Love You

by CitrusSP



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: What if Akira told Futaba he was turning himself in? What if Akira asked his parents to stay in Tokyo? How would those around him be affected?





	No Matter What Happens, I’ll Always Love You

The Phantom Thieves have beaten Yaldabaoth, saved society, and destroyed the Metaverse, but at the cost of Morgana also going away with the Metaverse.

Futaba and Akira were going on a small date after that but that was ruined by a few things. Since it was Christmas Eve, the lines were stacked and for those in a rush, kept pushing people in their way. Futaba still had anxiety around crowds but thanks to Akira being there, she didn’t mind much. Morgana was gone and that invaded both of their heads.

But Akira had it the worst. Before he went on this date, Sae suggested that he turn himself in so they could build a case for Shido and to protect his friends. He’s been thinking how it would affect his group, Futaba especially…

When they returned to LeBlanc, they went upstairs to the attic and sat down on the couch to chat some more.

“I wonder how many couples are out there tonight.” Futaba started.

“It, um…kinda feels like we’re getting swept up in the romantic atmosphere.”

Akira chuckled. “Let’s get swept up, then.”

“O-ok…” Futaba blushed and smiled.

The two talked about video games, some memories with the Phantom Thieves, and more things they wanted to talk about. But Akira kept thinking that this was his last time with Futaba. 

“Oh! Before I forget…” 

Futaba pulled out headphones and gave them to Akira.

“...here. No matter how old you are, it’s always nice getting a gift, huh?”

“I’ll treasure this.” Akira happily said..

“I’m glad you’re glad…”

The two were silent for a bit before Futaba spoke up again.

“So, um…the present was important and everything…but this Shido incident is blowing up on the web. Threads are popping up all over the place. And…they’re talking about the Phantom Thieves too.”

Her face was suddenly filled with gloom.

“...I’m worried. There are cameras everywhere in the city. It feels like they’re always watching…”

Then Futaba said something that hit Akira’s core.

“I mean, if we get separated then…!” Futaba said, almost in tears.

Then, Akira remembered what Sae told him before their date.

‘ _If that happens, there’s no telling what they’ll do to you or your teammates. There’s even the possibility that they’ll fabricate a crime and move to arrest you all.’_

Akira was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realize a tear went down his face.

“…huh?”

“I…It’s nothing…”

“……Sorry ‘bout that…”

The two were capsuled in awkward silence.

“...I’m gonna go home.”

“I’ll…walk you back.” Akira said, starting to get up.

“It’s not far.” Futaba said, as she got up. 

As she started to walk away, she stopped in her place.

“I wish you wouldn’t keep secrets from me…”

Akira stood up about to say something, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. All he could do was stand up.

“I’ve been with you long enough to know when you’re not telling me things…good night.”

Then Futaba went downstairs.

Akira was conflicted. She would panic if she knew but she could’ve been upset with him for the rest of her life. But right now, he ran down the stairs, hoping she didn’t leave yet. To his luck, she didn’t leave yet. She had her hand on the knob, however.

“Futaba, wait!!!”

She stopped turning the knob, still looking away from him.

“I’m…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…it’s just that…I didn’t want you to panic.”

“About what?...” Futaba asked. Her voice sounded like she was slightly irritated but sad and worried,

“About…”

Akira’s Heart was beating 50 miles a minute. He thought she deserved to know what was about to happen, but seeing her panic broke his heart more than anything. He didn’t want her to be arrested, but he didn’t want her to worry. Now that he thought about it, she would’ve been worried about him, whether she knew about it or not.

“…I’m turning myself in.” He said, looking down.

But, the moment those words spilled out of his mouth, he immediately regretted it. LeBlanc was usually a very calm and quiet place. But right now, the quietness following his words was as far from calm and comfortable as can be.

“...why?” Futaba asked, very quietly. 

Akira looked up at her to notice she turned around. Tears were streaming down her face like a dam that had just exploded. It was very quiet at first, but Akira could hear her hiccups.

“Why, Akira?!?!” She yelled, uncontrollably sobbing as she fell on her knees.

Akira felt his heart drop. He hated to see her like this.

"What did I do wrong…"

Those words did it. When he was shocked almost to death by Yaldabaoth, he didn't cry. When his own parents sent him to Tokyo, he didn't cry. But those words said from his own girlfriend…tears started to go down his cheeks.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Futaba…" Akira said, walking towards her.

"Then, why…"

Akira kneeled down to her level and pulled her into a hug.

"We know what the police think about us. But Sae told me that if I turn myself in, she could build a case against Shido. Plus, if the police know who we really are, they could arrest everyone."

"But we could keep you safe. We could keep _everyone_ safe!"

"Not here, Taba. In the Metaverse, yes, but that's gone. This is the best thing we could do."

The silence returned. The only thing heard was Futaba gasps between her tears.

"Am I going to see you again?"

Akira closed his eyes.

"I don't know. But if we don't see each other again, just know that I love you so much. I would never do this to scare you. I'm doing this because I want to keep you safe."

"I love you, too!" Futaba cried.

She pulled out of the hug and kissed Akira. Akira kissed back I instantly. It was a short kiss but showed so much emotion.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Futaba asked after the kiss.

Akira nodded.

Once the two went inside the bed, Futaba shot a text at Sojiro, saying she's gonna stay over. He replied, saying yes, but if she was found naked with him or was pregnant, they were gonna attend a funeral. She smiled a bit, but was still sad. She fell asleep in Akira's arms.

When she woke up, she was praying that last night was a dream. But when she woke up, she noticed a present right next to her. She opened the present and what she saw there caused her to cry some more. It was a picture with her, Akira, Morgana, and Sojiro together. Along with that was a note.

_‘I may be gone right now, but no matter if we’re together or a country away, just remember I love you. And that I’ll always be your key item.’_

* * *

**2 months later…**

Akira was out of jail. Thanks to the Phantom Thieves, he was a free man. He walked to Sojiro's car, whereas Sojiro hugged him.

"How 'ya doing, kid?"

"Well, 'still alive' is the first thing that comes to mind."

Sojiro smiled. "Hop on in. Let's take you home."

After a bit of driving, the two were stuck in traffic. Akira used this chance to ask Sojiro something.

"How's everyone doing?"

"Well, they missed you very much. Like, I told them to take a break, but they denied. Futaba especially. You should have seen her. I have never seen her so determined in something in such a long time."

Akira smiled.

"You got something you want to say…about you and Futaba?"

Akira started, "Well, I told her that I was going to turn myself in."

"Why only her?" Sojiro said, voice sounding like he knows something.

"Well, it's because-"

"You two are dating."

Akira looked at Sojiro, which had a smile on his face.

"H...how-"

"-did I know? Well, for starters, you two spend a lot of time together. The one event when I suspected something was when Futaba asked if she could stay over. But when you left, she was absolutely devastated. When your friends decided to get you out, Futaba was like their leader. She was really determined to get you back." 

"But…that could be being just friends. How did you really know?"

"I didn't. I just had to say it and see how you would react."

The two started laughing.

"So…are you fine with us?" Akira asked.

"Yes. She is really happy with you. More happy than she has ever been. I'll let you two stay together but on two conditions. One, you treat her like she's your main priority. Two, don't get her pregnant until you two are married. If that happens, you’ll be dead before you could even _think_ about escaping. You hear me?”

Akira nodded.

"Also, how was the food over there?"

"I never knew how much you spoiled me until I had their curry. It looked and tasted more like barf than anything."

Sojiro chuckled.

"Well, get yourself prepared for the house blend. On the house."

"I'm looking forward to it." Akira gleamed.

* * *

Once Akira was right in front of LeBlanc's door, a million thoughts went through his head. But he went inside, putting on his biggest smile. All his friends were there, Ryuji, Ann, Yuskue, Makoto, Haru, and of course, Futaba.

Once he walked in, everyone made a mad dash towards him, and hugged him, saying 'Welcome back, man!" or "I'm glad you're back." 

When everyone dismissed the hug, Futaba was in front of Akira.

"Futaba, I'm…really sor-"

He was interrupted when Futaba kissed him, making some of their friends cheer.

"... Don't be. You're here right now. That's all I want." Futaba said, hugging him.

"Well, now that you're out, how 'bout a double date tomorrow?" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Wait, who're you dating?" Akira asked.

Then he looked at Ann, who was blushing.

"Ohh…"

"Nice going, Ryuji!" Ann exclaimed, slapping his shoulder.

"The hell did I do?!?!" Ryuji asked defensively.

"He knows!"

"So? Everybody else knows!!!"

As the two started bickering, Futaba and Akira looked at each other, grinning ear to ear. It was a sight so cute, Yuskue pulled out his sketchbook and started sketching the two, as a present for later.

"A double date, huh? The last double date I had, hooo boy! It sure was an interesting end." Sojiro chuckled.

Akira and Futaba held each other's hands as their foreheads touched.

"I really missed you." Akira said.

"I could say the same about you." Futaba replied.

The group was too distracted to hear the door open and the bell jingle.

"Mwehehehe." A familiar voice said.

The cafe went silent as they looked towards the door. 

"MONA!?!?" Everyone exclaimed.

Akira pulled Morgana into a hug, something he immediately regretted when he smelled him. Akira almost threw up, putting the cat down.

"Yeah, I should've mentioned I probably need a bath." 

"I thought you disappeared, Mona-chan!" Haru said.

"Turns out the only me that disappeared is the one in the Metaverse."

"If you were alive, why didn't you come back immediately?" Makoto asked.

"I…it was after I said goodbye. It would have been awkward."

The group went silent. 

"Well, I heard the conversation with Akira and Sae so I wanted to see if you guys could save him without me."

"So, are you saying we can't do stuff without you, you stupid cat?!?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Nahh…"

"That is what I'm hearing…" Yusuke said.

As the others were talking to Morgana, Futaba laid her head on Akira's shoulder.

"I missed this." Akira said. "I still can't believe I'm gonna leave next month."

Futaba's simile wavered a bit after hearing that.

"Well, do you think we can talk to your parents about staying here?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey…" Futaba said, softly making him face her.

"We can at least try to…"

"You're right…we still have a month to wait."

"Until then…" Futaba said, kissing his cheek. "We still have a lot of time to make up."

"Something I don't mind." Akira said, kissing her back.

* * *

It was time. Time for Akira to go back home. His friends drove him home in a van that almost resembled Morgana's car form back in Mementos, but instead of black, it was light blue. When they arrived at his house, Akira knocked on the door. He was really nervous. But his friends were there and he felt calmer.

They heard a female voice behind the door. 

"Akira, is that you?"

"Hi, mom."

The door flung open to reveal Mrs. Kurusu. She hugged her son happily.

"Welcome back, son!" His dad said, coming from the living room.

"Thanks Dad…"

“Who are these people?” Mrs. Kurusu asked, eagerly.

“Mom, Dad, these are my friends.”

“Yo.” Ryuji said.

“Oh, where’s our manners? Mei Kurusu.”

“Akihito Kurusu. Please, come on in.”

As the group went in, Akira’s nervousness became a little more apparent. Futaba held his hand with her own, trying to comfort him. Once they were in the living room, everyone sat down.

“Let’s introduce ourselves a little more.” Ann suggested

“Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“Ann Takamaki.”

“Yusuke Kitagawa.”

“Makoto Niijima.”

“Haru Okumura.”

“F-Futaba Sakura.”

“Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you two.”

Both his parents chuckled at that.

“I can tell you haven’t changed at all, son.”

“I can tell a lot has happened. Especially when you got yourself a girlfriend!” Mei said, gesturing to Akira and Futaba’s hands.

The two blushed while retracting their hands.

Akihito chuckled. “Are you Sojiro’s daughter?”

Futaba nodded.

Akihito chuckled. “I see. Fell in love with your guardian’s daughter. Oh, The irony.”

Akihito chuckled a bit more before he calmed down.

“Well, We’re glad your back, son.” 

Akira’s guilt and anxiety raised through the roof.

“You okay?” Mei asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

His two parents looked at each other.

“Akira, is it that you want to stay in Tokyo? With Mr. Sakura?”

Akira gulped but nodded.

“Well…not now.” Mei said.

The room went silent as the group had expressions of defeat on their faces. Until Akira realized something.

“Wait…not now?” Akira clarified.

“Not now. Next month.”

The group looked at the parents with confusion.

“You see, I found a high paying job in Tokyo. I also found an apartment that was close to LeBlanc and Shujin Academy. So, I quit my current job and next month, we’re moving to Tokyo.” Akihito said.

The group cheered as they embraced Akira in one big hug.

Mei and Akihito smiled at the sight. But they whispered something to each other.

“We’ve also decided on something.”

The ecstatic group looked at the two parents.

“For now, you can stay at LeBlanc until we move there.”

The groups cheer got louder and Morgana got out of his bag, congratulating him.

“Where did you get that cat?” Mei asked

“Oh, he was a stray cat on the street, so I asked Sojiro if I could keep him and he said yes.”

“That’s nice of him. It meows a lot though. But he’s such a cute cat!” Mei said as she started petting Morgana.

“Hey, I’m not a-oh… _purr_ …” Morgana started before Mei scratched him behind the ear.

The group laughed at his reaction. Futaba wrapped her arms on Akira’s arm and put her head on his shoulder, Akira putting his head on Futaba’s. The two looked at each other. They didn’t say anything but they didn’t have to. For they knew, everything was going to be alright.


End file.
